Fairy Tail Scavenger Hunt
by zerofire16
Summary: Nazo the Hedgehog helps Sorano ascend to Heaven. In return, she gives him a clue that leads the hedgehog on a scavenger hunt across the entire town of Magnolia. With the promise of lost magics as a reward, what will the future hold for Nazo and his fellow guild-mates.
1. Prologue: Part 1

Prologue Part One

"For the cost of ONE THOUSAND!" Nazo screamed, tossing a hundred small, gold coins in the air, each with the number 10 on them, "I break the limits of Angel Magic and summon the Stairway to Heaven!"

As the coins disappeared into the sky, a brilliant, white light was beamed down where the red hedgehog stood, shining brighter than even the sun. As the light suddenly faded, a shimmering staircase ascending into the sky began to form. The steps were transparent, hovering, rectangular platforms. Nazo stood in front of the stairs with his hand still raised. He looked at his opponent with a death stare in his eyes.

"You wanted to become an angel so badly? Well, here's your chance. As the name implies, this staircase will allow you to ascend to Heaven without dying, essentially making you a true angel in accordance to the laws of this world."

His opponent was awestruck. She had never dreamed that this was possible. Even the strongest of wizards could never sacrifice one thousand coins. That much life simply did not exist in one person. How had this hedgehog pulled it off?

"But how are you doing this?" The girl asked, "This goes against all I have learned about Angel Magic. And why would you even help me? Your guild is my sworn enemy."

Nazo looked down, a dark sense of remorse in his eyes, "Because Angel," he said, referring to the girl's name, "I was raised in a place where morality is different from what it is here. I do not believe that it is a crime to want to become an angel. I want this to happen almost as badly as you. Therefore, I take it upon myself to fulfill the desire of the one person with my same beliefs." He looked back up at Angel, "As for the How, my Phoenix Power allows me to be reborn as many times as I die. This sacrifice means little to me. Now ascend quickly, I don't know how long these stairs will stay put."

Angel, taken aback by this unexpected expression of generosity, slowly walked over to the stairs. The steps seemed solid enough, but there was still a tinge of doubt in her mind. What if this was a trap? Still, if it wasn't, this might be her only chance to become a true angel. Cautiously, the girl placed one foot on the clear panel. She shifted her weight, but the step didn't budge at all. Taking another step, she was met with the same result on the next panel. Walking faster, Angel slowly climbed the staircase. The farther she climbed, the brighter the sky seemed to get. She looked back and saw Nazo staring up at her, his quills unmoving and his hand raised as if to say goodbye. Angel smiled 'I guess it's finally time,' she thought 'At least I know that someone cared enough about me to grant my final request.' Angel took a few more steps before disappearing into the great white yonder.

As the staircase faded from view, Nazo dropped to his knees. Before he blacked out, he managed to summon the last of his strength to make one final request to the Phoenix.

"Phoenix, if there is any power left in you, take me back home. I want to regenerate in my bed instead of here on the street."

In a flash of yellow fire, Nazo was teleported away, and the streets were bare, once again. The only sign that someone had been here was a white feather laying on ground as the clouds overhead started raining.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

Prologue Part Two

Nazo awoke in his bed, still feeling groggy from the ordeal that happened two days ago. It had been quite a gamble pulling off that stunt, but it worked.

Angel Magic uses the owner's life force to summon giant statues of angels for fighting. Nazo had taken this a step further by giving up more coins than normally possible to summon a gateway to Heaven itself. Since he had more life force than most wizards thanks to the properties of the dimension he was born in and the all-powerful Phoenix to resurrect him when needed, this was a risk completely worth taking. The only downsides were the fact that he doesn't like the feeling of death and rebirth, the immense strain on his mind for maintaining a staircase of that magnitude, and the worry of what his fellow guildmates would say if they found out what he just did.

Most people would stay home, but Nazo wasn't most people. The rebirth was over, that migraine would fade in less than an hour, and he could deal with a backlash if it came to that. As the red hedgehog slipped out of bed, he noticed that there was a light in the room. But this wasn't one of his lights. The electrical ones he ran in his bunker were more yellow than white. Besides, he turned them all off before he left. So, what was going on?

Nazo approached the light, ready to strike in case someone had snuck in planning a robbery. As the hedgehog got closer, he noticed that the light was coming from a visible source. It seemed to be glowing off a person's body. Curious, yet still cautious, Nazo walked closer to the figure. As he got to about five feet away, the hedgehog could make out more details. The figure was clearly feminine with a body akin to that of an hourglass. Shielding his eyes a bit due to the brightness, he could make out some sort of wings behind the figure. Stopping at two feet away, Nazo finally decided to say something direct.

"What's going on?" He asked with a lower volume that intended, "Who are you and why are you here?'

The figure stared down at him with a familiar face. "Don't you recognize me? I'm Angel of the Orachion Seis." Her voice had a sort of echo to it, as though it was from a higher place of being. Nazo assumed it was.

"So," he stated sounding unimpressed. "I take it my plan worked? You seem pleased to be an angel, Angel."

"I am very appreciative of what you have done for me. For this, I have decided to give you a game to play."

"Hmm?" Nazo was intrigued by this statement. He did not get many visitors, much less angels offering to play games. More curious than before, he carefully asked, "What sort of game?"

Angel giggled "A scavenger hunt, with the prize being the magics you are missing."

Nazo raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

Angel reached out her hand and an orb of light appeared. The orb slowly floated over to Nazo and settled into his outstretched hands before taking the shape of a paper.

"Good luuuuck!" Angel said singingly before disappearing in a flash of light.

Nazo decided to let his cynical side show in the darkness. "Oh sure, leave right after you give my something to read. How thoughtful." Luckily, the hedgehog had light magic of his own and illuminated the room. He read the paper Angel had given him. Or rather, would have read it if the writing spelled actual words. Instead, some sort of code was written in large print.

 **Lib. YA A-G DIO 193.7**

Nazo had no clue what most of this meant, but he assumed that Lib. was short for library. Deciding not to waste any more time, he walked over to ladder leading to the outside of his bunker. The hedgehog climbed out expecting it to be nighttime, but was surprised to see that it was bright out. He shielded his eyes and observed his surroundings. It looked like nothing had changed in his two days of absence. The sun was high in the sky, appearing to be at about 10:30 in the morning. Still feeling a bit tired, Nazo decided to wash himself in the nearby stream. The cold water was quite refreshing. Being cooped up underground for two days can make you feel dry as bone. After recharging, Nazo sped off to Magnolia to begin the game.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Hunt Begins

Nazo arrived at the library which was fortunately open on a Saturday. Unfortunately, he didn't know what the rest of this writing meant, much less what he was even looking for. He had been to the library before, but had always pulled books off shelves at random or asked a reference person for help. The library had just opened when he arrived, so the only person there was handling checkouts, and she was still setting up. After about thirty minutes of aimless wandering, Nazo sat down at a table and started reading one of his comic books.

"Oh, I get it now. Those things are called Gentry because they are going into the multiverse and making it their own. Huh, that actually makes this a lot more enjoyable than before."

"What's more enjoyable now?"

Nazo put the book down. Apparently, he been wondering aloud. Glancing over at his observer, he was relieved that it was a familiar face. His observer had blue hair and a yellow headband with a pink flower on top. Her eyes were light brown, yet very large for her head by his standards. Then again, he was one to talk since most characters from his species appeared to have only one eye which looked like it was split by a large brow. The girl's outfit was simple, consisting of an orange dress with a bow tie on the top and some sort of ribbon looping around the back of the neck. The long sleeves were also orange, but not attached to the dress for some reason (Nazo had no idea how they stayed on her arms). She wore red sandals that did not have a toe holder making him wonder how she put them on. Of course, he was no fashion expert since the only clothes most of his species wore were white gloves and red and blue sneakers.

"Oh, hey there Levy, seems a bit early for even you be at the library." Levy was known to be an avid reader.

"I could say the same to you. I know you've studied magic here, but I never thought you read comic books before noon."

Suddenly, Nazo had an epiphany, "Actually, this couldn't be better timing for me. I'm on a scavenger hunt, but can't figure out what the rest of my clue means."

Levy looked confused, "Why are you on a scavenger hunt?"

Quickly, Nazo explained the situation to her. He didn't like lying to people, but he didn't want Levy to think that he had just killed someone. People around here despised murder, even though it had technically been an ascension to Heaven. Instead Nazo managed to bend the truth to make it sound like he was helping a friend. Not a lie, but not the entire truth either.

"So, what does the paper say?" Levy asked.

Nazo pulled the hint out from behind his quills and showed it to Levy. She looked at it, then raised her eyebrow, "I don't see anything."

Immediately putting the pieces together, Nazo grabbed another paper and a nearby pencil and wrote the code down himself. Apparently, only he could see the writing.

"Well, Lib. obviously stands for library, so good job on that. The rest of the code seems to be part of the library system for locating books. YA stands for Young Adult, A-G would stand for the section of letters that the shelf holds, DIO is the first part of the author's last name, and 193.7 is the book number." Levy stated matter-of-factly.

Nazo face-palmed, a habit of his. He felt stupid for not seeing this before. OF COURSE, it was a library code! Duh!

"Alright, I should've seen that coming. Now let's go find that book."

After locating the proper section, Nazo started tracing the books with his finger along their binders looking for the right author. After that, he traced by number until he found the right book.

"The Angel and the Phoenix." Nazo stated, reading the book title aloud, "Hmph, fitting title I suppose."

Nazo opened the cover. The page inside also had the title on it, but the slipcase had something sticking out of it. Curious, the hedgehog pulled the paper out. Levy looked over, another puzzled expression on her face, "What does that one say?"

The message was invisible, just like the last one.

 **Bak TUES. Ord. 27 Choc. Cake Choc. Frost**

Nazo raised an eyebrow, "Ooookaaaay? I can't tell if this makes more or less sense than the last one."

"Maybe I could give this one a shot too." Levy suggested.

Nazo, made a cliché anime sweat drop, "If this is MY scavenger hunt, then why am I getting others to solve the clues for me?" Though reluctant, he walked back to the table and scribbled down the code. Levy took a look at it while Nazo continued reading Multiversity.

…

"Got it!"

Nazo put his book down, a little bit startled.

"Well, spill the beans already!" he demanded, being a little impatient from the wait.

Levy wasn't affected by his mood, "Basically it means you have to order a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting from the bakery on Tuesday. And make sure, you're the 27th customer to place an order." Nazo began writing than down.

As he was about to leave, a thought popped into the hedgehog's mind. He should have Levy help him with the rest of the codes! However, this was supposed to be HIS scavenger hunt. Then again, this would have gotten nowhere if she hadn't found him. But he couldn't risk the guild finding out his crime! Then again, he tends to tell the truth later since he doesn't like keeping secrets. Still, Levy seemed like a woman to keep her word and maybe telling one person at a time could ease the tension up.

Nazo turned back to Levy, "Hey, how 'bout we share that cake, my treat?"

Levy immediately understood where he was going, "So, I guess we meet at the coded time and place then?"

"Indeed, I would like your help if the other clues are coded." Nazo stated, trying to keep up his dark and serious attitude. Since tomorrow was Tuesday, he had to be sure to time his order right. Who knows what would happen if he missed the chance? It was the only lead he had for those lost magics.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Cakes and Combinations

Tuesday morning rolled around with Nazo and Levy at the bakery. The former had gotten there first since he had the power of super speed, something most creatures of his species had. But to his surprise, Levy got there five minutes after him. She was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, something people in this dimension do for consistent recognition. Nazo's gloves, shoes, and socks were pretty much a part of him, so they didn't need to be washed. Still, he took them off from time to time to let his hands and feet breathe. Clothes aside for now, the order stated on the hint was processed and the cake was received without a problem.

Nazo and Levy sat down and were just about to start eating, when something occurred to him.

"Wait, Levy," he instructed, pushing her fork away with his own, "We don't know what form the hint will be in. I doubt it will be paper since that would just mess up the writing."

Levy stared back at him, "What do you suggest then?"

"I have no idea. We need some sort of cake eating expert before we start eating"

"And just where are you going to find a cake eating expert?"

"I believe I heard one of you needing a cake eaten expertly?"

Nazo froze, he recognized that voice. It belonged to Fairy Tail's most powerful female wizard. Like most wizards in the guild did, the red hedgehog both feared and respected Erza Scarlet. But unlike most wizards, he had the recklessness to annoy her on purpose. Even though she could easily match him in power and skill, Nazo most definitely had the speed advantage, a useful ability for not only delivering powerful blows at lightning speed, but also for making hasty retreats if necessary.

Erza was dressed in her typical Heart Kreuz armor and black knee-high boots. Her red hair was the exact same shade the Nazo's skin. Even though he knew that her favorite food was cake, the red hedgehog wondered what kind of coincidence had led him and her to the same place at the same time. Could Angel be twisting Nazo's own fate? What powers did the angels here even have?

"Well, you see, it's like this." Levy tried to explain, but Nazo covered her mouth.

"Basically, I helped this one person you may or may not know grant their final wish before they sort of died. In return, some sort of higher power is making me go on this scavenger hunt so I can find some magics that are supposedly lost to time. The third clue is buried in this cake, but one wrong bite, and one of us could end up eating paper."

Erza, taken aback by the sudden stream of information, as well as the unusually worried tone in Nazo's voice, stood silent for several seconds before giving her reply.

"You still have X-ray vision magic, don't you?"

Nazo blinked twice before facepalming, dumbfounded. Duh! Of course, he had X-ray vison magic!

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sometimes I forget a few my powers because I have so many."

Focusing back on the cake, Nazo used his X-ray vison to see inside the cake. Levy had put up a lead wall with her solid script magic to prevent unwanted peaking. But Nazo had never thought to use this magic for naughty purposes for some reason. Peering into the chocolate confection, he noticed a small metal box baked into the center.

"Alright, there appears to be some sort of metal box in the center. The cake is safe to eat otherwise. I suppose you want a slice since you helped me, Erza?"

"You would be correct in your assumption. Let us now commence with eating."

…

The cake was quite delicious. Nazo rarely had quality food since he didn't need to eat anything himself, but still enjoyed it from time to time. After they finished, Nazo wiped off the extra cake bits on the metal box before observing it. He noticed a set of five slots with zeros in each column on one of the sides. Moving his finger along one of the zeros, the slot changed to a 1. Immediately, he knew what it took to unlock this.

"It looks like there are 99,999 different combinations to choose from." Levy had been observing the box too.

"Actually, there are exactly one hundred thousand, don't forget that 00000 is also a possibility." Nazo stated.

Levy frowned, "I was supposed to be the smart one here."

"I don't have the patience for this." Erza requipped a sword and was just about to swing before Nazo grabbed her arm.

"Jeez, simmer down, you might destroy whatever's inside, otherwise I would have done it myself. And anyways, I think I know the combination."

Levy frowned again, "Am I just not having a smart day?"

Nazo handed both women papers with the second hint written on them.

"It's a hunch, but Lucy managed to find Mavis' grave with a similar way of thinking." Nazo recalled, remembering what he had observed during the S-Class trial on Tenrou island, "Tuesday is the 3rd day of the week and our order was number 27. Chocolate and cake both begin with the letter "C" is the third letter in the alphabet making the total combination 32733."

"I'll try it, I've want to do SOMETHING useful today." Levy said with determination. She swiped the box out of Nazo's hands and started fumbling with the slots. Before long, the box popped open and a piece of paper sprung out. Nazo grabbed and unfolded the paper. He read the code, which was even more confusing than the last one.

 **Cloth Store Wed. 1 Black SB 1 White T-S 1 Denim SS 1 Pink SWST 1 Orange TT**

"Uuuuhm, WHAT?" he looked at the code in disbelief.

"What does it say?" asked Erza, obviously curious about what could possibly be hidden in a metal box in a chocolate cake. Like the last one, Nazo wrote down the code and handed it to the girls. Unlike the last one however, he didn't have the foggiest what any of the acronyms meant.

"I'm guessing that the first part says to meet at the clothing store on Wednesday." Erza stated.

"And I'm guessing that you would like to help me as well?" Nazo could already see where this was going.

"Only if you want me to, but I think that the three of us working together could make this go faster."

"Sounds good to me, want to continue decoding for me Levy?"

"Sure, not much to do around the guild these days."

"Alright, how does noon sound for the both of you?"

"Sure thing."

"Gladly."

"Then don't forget, this MY scavenger hunt so I should be the main player."

With that said, Levy and Erza headed back to their houses while Nazo went over to the Guild Hall for a job. Nothing else was going on today, so he figured a quick job would suffice. However, he couldn't shake this strange feeling from his mind, as if a future event involving him would not be pleasant.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Clothes Hedgehog

Nazo arrived at the clothing store on time. However, it seemed Erza had managed to get there before him. While a little jealous, Nazo was aware that Erza knew how to show up anyone. The wizard seemed to be so good at everything without being overly annoying. She could be extremely powerful and yet possessed an elegant style. She could be angry when needed yet compassionate when required. She enjoyed battle but still had a code of honor and could easily break up fights. At times, Nazo forgot that she was still a woman. He remembered hearing about a situation with a giant mole in which said creature didn't go after Erza since her armor was obscuring what sex she was. Erza was a stronger character than Nazo could ever hope to be, and this is what made him jealous most of all.

"How does this one look?"

Nazo snapped back into reality. He had almost forgotten that he was supposed to be judging the outfits that Erza was trying on while they were waiting for Levy. Currently, the swordswoman was wearing a blue kimono.

"Nope, not as good as the last two. I still think you should try on the green outfit I picked out."

Erza looked a little annoyed, "Alright then, I'll try one more before that. But I guarantee you will like this next one."

Erza slipped back into the changing room. After a minute, she came back out in a suit that made Nazo's eyes widen like never before. (Que WOW sound effect)

Erza was dressed like him! The wizard had on a full body suit that looked exactly like the red hedgehog except it was scaled to her height. The suit accentuated her figure showing off her boobs and butt. Aside from that and the hole for her face, Erza could pass for a human version of Nazo. Though he had no idea how she managed to fit all her hair into the quill pockets without it bulging.

"Uuuuhhhhhh…" was all he could manage.

"I take from the lack of words that you're impressed?"

"It looks good, but where did you even get that?"

Nazo broke out of his stupor when he heard Levy's voice.

"Oh, hey Levy. We got bored waiting for you. And I have no idea what a human-sized costume of me is doing in a clothing store."

"Rhetorical question, so did you find out what that code meant?"

Unfortunately, Nazo still had no idea what most of the code meant.

"I was hoping one of you would figure it out. I'm pretty sure that the second abbreviation means T-shirt, but the rest is still a mystery."

The group thought for a minute before Erza came up with an idea.

"Maybe we should look around and see if the abbreviations match any of the clothing items."

"Works for me. Levy, you look over by the dresses, Erza, you-" he noticed that she still had suit on, "Go… wherever you want, I'm looking by the shoes and gloves."

"Wonderful, just contact us with your telepathy if you find anything."

"I'll make a signal with solid script if I find anything."

"Alright, let's move out!"

The group split up, each going to a different section. Nazo started browsing the shoes. He still had no idea what to look for, but maybe the tags on the items had abbreviations. Nazo was going over the sandals when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Nazo collapsed to his knees as strange visions flashed through his mind. One was a cybernetic version of him finally reaching his super form. Another was a certain leader with the power of the king reviving from the dead. Still another depicted what appeared to be some sort of Multiverse map with the image of blue man over it. Others images were of universes he had already been to. The final image was the most ominous of all. Across a desecrated landscape, spelled out in giant letters of fire, were the words "UNITE THE FIVE UNDERTHE SWORD."

"Nazo! Are you okay?!"

The hedgehog opened his eyes and was relieved to see his favorite blonde haired mage from Fairy Tail.

She had on one of her usual outfits: a pink top with two light pink stripes bordered by smaller, dark pink ones. The mage wore a pair of light blue short shorts with a regular blue strap that had a pouch on it for storing her keys, as she was a Celestial Wizard. This wizard's name was Lucy Heartfilia, renowned throughout the town of Magnolia as either an incompetent jerk or the friendliest wizard ever, depending on who was asked. In Nazo's eyes, she was someone else entirely, even if he believed that it was wrong for him to think of her that way.

The hedgehog stood up, the pain visions suddenly gone, "I am now, but that was really weird. Man, are you a sight for sore eyes today."

Lucy looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Well, first I get a scavenger hunt clue from an angel, then a bunch of people start helping me, and now I'm having…strange…painful…visions…" he trailed off, suddenly struck with another idea.

A mischievous grin spread across Nazo's face as he stared into the brown eyes. Lucy looked a bit creeped out, "Uhm, why are you staring at me like that?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's not what you think, I was just wondering if you could decode this clue for me."

Nazo handed Lucy a copy of the code.

 **Cloth Store Wed. 1 Black SB 1 White T-S 1 Denim SS 1 Pink SWST 1 Orange TT**

After looking it over, she handed it back to him, looking slightly annoyed.

"What? Don't like what it says?" Nazo inquired, wondering if the code meant something dirty.

"It's is basically a list of woman's clothes," Lucy took a deep breath while Nazo got out a pen and paper, "1 black sports bra, 1 white T-shirt, 1 pair denim short shorts, 1 pink sweatshirt and one orange tank top."

Nazo looked dumbfounded. No wonder Lucy was annoyed. This clue was even more embarrassing considering he was in the room.

Regardless, Nazo hardened his face back to its usual glare, "Thanks for the help. I don't suppose you have the time to help me find these?"

"Sure, I've got nothing else going on today."

'Well that was easy. Didn't even have to make a deal.' Nazo thought

Nazo let Lucy finish her shopping first, (that was the reason she was at the clothing store in the first place), before instructing the mage to get the T-shirt and tank top. Afterwards, Nazo found a pink sweatshirt which was luckily the last one in stock. He then used his telepathy to let Erza and Levy know what the clue meant. Erza decided to get the sports bra while Levy found the denim short shorts, both of which were also the last in stock. Everyone brought their items to the counter while Nazo agreed to paid the bill, (everyone sweatdropped when they saw Erza carrying a pile of clothes that she was buying). After that, the group made their way to Lucy's apartment, (much to the blonde's chagrin, people tend to drop by without letting her know).

"Alright, we have the clothes, now what?" Lucy asked.

"Since I'm the only one who can see the code, I'll look over the items and see if anything shows up. Erza and Levy can fill you in on what's happened so far." Nazo informed her as he laid the clothes out on the floor. He started looking, but turned back, "Say, how did you know what the abbreviations stood for?"

"Oh, easy. I go clothes shopping all the time. I know pretty much every abbreviation from Apron to Zipper!" Lucy said stated with confidence.

"Should have guessed. Good for you then." Nazo said back, with more disinterest than he intended.

Lucy looked hurt, "I think I deserve a better compliment than that."

Ignoring her reaction, Nazo went back to studying the clothes, completely clueless about how this hint worked.

…

Fifteen minutes passed and the hedgehog still had no idea what to do. The group of girls had gotten Lucy caught up with everything and were now playing cards. Nazo could barely concentrate at this point. He tried to clear his mind by listening to the sounds from outside. The wind blowing through the trees, footsteps of people walking in the street, some children playing tag…

Wait, tag? That was it!

Nazo looked back at the clothes on the floor, but this time, observed the price tags instead of the clothes themselves. Sure enough, there was writing on the tags that looked like it was printed over the normal text. After a good five minutes, the hedgehog managed to piece together the code and write it in a legible format by itself.

"Hey girls, I got it!"

Levy, Lucy, and Erza set down their game as Nazo showed them what he had discovered.

 **Proper Grocer Thurs ColorS JL Dark Crims.**

"Looks like we need to buy the ColorS at the magic shop and change something dark crimson." Lucy said as she read the code Nazo had written.

"Since this looks pretty straightforward, I'll let you three off for now." The hedgehog told the girls, "I assume you want to join me on this hunt Lucy?"

"Sure, but only if I get paid. I really need money for rent, and there aren't too many good jobs lately."

"Alright, sounds good to me. I'll see you all tomorrow then. Chaos Control!"

Nazo closed his eyes and disappeared. He then reappeared in his bunker right next to his bed. The hedgehog flopped down on his mattress and eventually fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Erza and Levy had just left Lucy's apartment when the swordswoman just remembered something.

"Wait, what time were we supposed to meet?"

Lucy, on the other hand, laid in her bed and wondered what visions Nazo had.


End file.
